Power line communication (PLC), also called mains communication, power line transmission (PLT), broadband power line (BPL), power band or power line networking (PLN), is a term describing several different systems for using power distribution wires for simultaneous distribution of data. A carrier can communicate voice and data by superimposing an analogue signal over the standard 50 Hz or 60 Hz alternating current (AC). For indoor applications PLC equipment can use household electrical power wiring as a transmission medium.
In order to increase the bandwidth of PLC systems it has been proposed to use multiple-input-multiple-output schemes (MIMO) which are known from wireless communication systems.
It is an object of the invention to further increase the bandwidth of PLC systems.
The object is solved by a method for transmitting a signal, a transmitter, a receiver, a power line communication modem and a power line communication.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.